


Jueves

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If people kept pushing him around like that he wouldn’t actually have to make the decision of throwing himself on the rails, someone would easily push him down if they felt like they didn’t have enough personal space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jueves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple short inspired by the song Jueves by La Oreja de Van Gogh, it's just loosely based on the song so here ya go. For those of you that were reading The Are You Stalking Me? Au I've decided to put it on hiatus do to the fact that my brain farted and I have no more inspiration for it, I might continue it eventually but don't wait standing.   
> Again if there's any mistakes please tell me since I don't have beta and I do all the editing myself.   
> *Prompts are welcome, my tumblr username is the same as this one...*

People crowded around each other while waiting for the train to arrive. It was winter and the New York weather was nowhere near comfortable. Nico felt as if his fingers would fall off any minute, even if they were gloved and shoved into his pockets.

The underground was not better by any means. The place being open to the harsh air from above didn’t help and Nico was seriously considering throwing himself onto the rails to get rid of the cold. It didn’t help that the train conducer was taking his sweet time getting there.

If people kept pushing him around like that he wouldn’t actually have to make the decision of throwing himself on the rails, someone would easily push him down if they felt like they didn’t have enough personal space.

Once the train was finally there he was thankfully one of the first to get on the train. He fixed the strap of his bag before choosing to give his seat up to an old lady that seemed to be struggling against the movement in the train. He looked around, this car wasn’t too crowded considering the amount of people that had been on the platform. His eyes caught a glimpse of blonde right across from where he’d been sitting that he hadn’t noticed before.

The man seemed relaxed, eye closed and headphones in. He was clad in a forty-niner’s sweater and a warm looking jacket, his scarf covered half of his face but Nico knew the man was handsome. Once the train stopped the man opened his eyes revealing just how blue they were. Even though his mouth was covered Nico could see he was smiling and looking straight at him.

He looked away casually. Nico felt him get up and leave just before the train doors closed.

~~*~~

This was the third week Nico took this train despite it being a much farther distance from his job to his home just in hopes that he’d find that blonde again. Nico didn’t celebrate Christmas but if the blonde showed up right then he’d send Santa a very detailed thank you letter.

He got on the train and looked around, he sighed and sat down. After years of playing the drums he was rarely ever sitting still always tapping out a beat with his feet or his hands. He leaned his head against the cold window beside him and winced. The cold was harsher than ever and here he was taking five stops more than necessary. All to see a blonde man with pretty eyes.

He glanced in front of him when someone sat across from him. The same sweater and jacket sans the scarf. He had the tiniest of scars on his upper lip. Forget handsome.  This man was gorgeous, he was more than gorgeous, he was moregeous.  Nico stopped the beat abruptly and looked away.

When he looked back the man met his gaze. The blonde looked at the ground and Nico looked to his side with a huff, his face feeling warmer than it has since mid-October. Nico chanced another glace apparently at the same time as the blonde.

The train stopped and the blonde got off just a stop before Nico would. He looked at the seat again just as the doors closed and noticed the iPod on the seat. He reached out for it and turned it around. The name _Jason Grace_ was inscribed into the back of it.

~~*~~

Now that Nico had a bit more incentive to take such a long train ride home he didn’t feel as ridiculous. He finally had a reason to talk to the man and he wasn’t not going to take that chance. Thing was it took nearly a month for that to happen. A sudden attack of nervousness kicked Nico in the stomach when he entered the compartment and found the blonde sitting where he usually sat.

Nico took too long to get a seat since the train started moving and Nico stumbled forward. He straightened himself out and sat down across from the blonde. He rummaged through his bag to get the iPod he’d shoved in there out.

He looked down at it for a while before looking up at Jason. He was looking at Nico too, the same forty-niners sweater on.

“Uhm,” Nico started. “Jason, right?”

The surprise in the man face had Nico smirking.

“How did you –“ He started. Nico lifted the iPod and slightly shook it.

“You dropped it.”

“That was last month.”

“I shoved into my bag and never took it out.” Nico shrugged and looked away.

“You know my name, but what’s yours?” Oh, Nico thought, right. He glanced at him before answering.

“Nico di Angelo.”


End file.
